Virtualization technology has been used to create virtual computing environments including virtual servers and virtual software applications. Network and other computing constraints can limit a user's experience when deploying large virtual applications and/or application suites over the Internet that may include slower and less reliable networks. In some cases, a virtual application streaming experience for a general Internet consumer can be quite different as compared to a user of an enterprise business computing network. For example, virtual applications accessed over the Internet may appear to hang, freeze, or otherwise malfunction when using limited bandwidth channels and processing resources. Correspondingly, a virtual application experience is based in part on the limitations of the user computing device and/or network infrastructure used in streaming a virtual application or suite of applications.